<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Midnight Blue by tarthiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038897">A Midnight Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthiana/pseuds/tarthiana'>tarthiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Battle Couple, Crossdressing, F/M, Sharing a Bed, Tourney at Harrenhal, inspired by Little Red Riding Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthiana/pseuds/tarthiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To fight in the King's tourney, Brienne must travel the King's Road as a man. On her journey, the Maid of Tarth meets a Lion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jaime x Brienne Fic Exchange 2020, Once Upon a Game of Ice and Fire: Red Riding Hood</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Midnight Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JailynnW/gifts">JailynnW</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the 2020 Jaime x Brienne Fic Exchange. The prompt I chose was "fairy tale or mythical beings."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brienne shivered under her midnight blue cloak, pulling it closer to her body. The grey sky foretold snow, and her teeth chattered at the thought. She had a long journey ahead of her, for the King’s Road was rumored to be deceptive and dangerous.</p>
<p>Her father had told her to stay on the path, and to never, ever stray.</p>
<p>“It’s dangerous for a maiden to travel alone, so you must be vigilant,” he had said, eyes full of worry. “There are bandits and charlatans and those who wish a high-born girl harm, Brienne. So, you must never be trusting. You mustn’t leave the King’s Road; it is far too dangerous.”</p>
<p>Brienne had agreed dutifully. Her father’s worry was not something she wanted to encourage.</p>
<p>With care, she had packed her saddle with provisions – stale oat cakes for her horse and hard cheese for her. To Brienne’s immense joy, she would not be taking any ill-fitting gowns on her journey to Harrenhal – only breeches, a doublet and reliable leather riding boots. The Maid of Tarth would travel as a man. Brienne had almost laughed herself delirious when the idea came to her.</p>
<p>Finally, her monstrous stature would be an advantage.</p>
<p>When she had left Evenfall, Selwyn imparted a gift of freshly bakes pastries and a wineskin full of Arbor Gold on his daughter.</p>
<p>“Be well, my star,” he had whispered in her ear as they tightly embraced.</p>
<p>“I will, father,” she had whispered back. “I’ll be back, 10,000 dragons richer.”</p>
<p>The further from her island home she traveled, the colder it became. At first, it had pleased Brienne. Sticking her tongue out to catch delicate snowflakes was amusing and made her feel much younger than her 18 years. But as the wind grew stronger, and as the air grew colder, a deep-set dread blossomed in Brienne.</p>
<p>After a sennight of traveling on the King’s Road, the maid encountered a man – though at first glance one may classify him as a lion. His skin was a golden tan, despite the current lack of sun, and long, curling tresses framed his face, much like a mane. Tall and broad, and with a face surely blessed by the gods, he was a man with a dominating presence.</p>
<p>“Well met, fellow traveler,” he practically purred.</p>
<p>“Hello,” she greeted him with a terse smile.</p>
<p>“You seem to be far from home.”</p>
<p>“That’s not of your concern,” she said rigidly.</p>
<p>“Are you a woman?” he laughed, eyes wide with the realization.</p>
<p>Clenching her jaw, Brienne reached for her blunt morningstar, but the handsome man was quicker, unsheathing his sword and resting the point on her neck.</p>
<p>“What a strange wench you are,” he said, studying her face. “And what big eyes you have.”</p>
<p>“The better to see my enemies with,” she hissed.</p>
<p>Smirking, he lowered his weapon. “It’s dangerous for a maiden to travel alone.”</p>
<p>“So I’ve heard.”</p>
<p>“Where are you going, wench? Has your family sent you to work off their debts on a farm? You look strong enough to replace an ox.”</p>
<p>Her cheeks burned red with anger. “I will be entering the king’s tourney at Harrenhal.”</p>
<p><em>Fool</em>, she cursed. <em>You are a great, lumbering fool.</em></p>
<p>“How curious,” he mused, delighted by her embarrassment. “I too will be entering the tourney. Mayhaps we will face each other on the melee field. Though, you won’t last long without armor.”</p>
<p>“We shall see about that,” she grumbled, pulling her cloak hood down and obscuring her face.</p>
<p>Mounting her horse and urging the mare into a canter, Brienne left the golden man in her dust. As she set up camp that night, his words echoed in her mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>You won’t last long without armor.</em>
</p>
<p>He was right – damn him – and she knew it. Brienne would have to purchase some before the tourney. Though with her significantly light purse…</p>
<p>Sighing, she tried to rest – the perfect, white smile of the traveling man haunting her dreams.</p>
<p>The next day Brienne came upon a path off the King’s Road. Though she had promised not to leave the road, her desire to win clouded her judgement, and Brienne soon found herself on the woodland path toward a small town.</p>
<p>As she ventured deeper into the woods, the darker the sky became. An uneasiness washed over the Maid of Tarth. The woods seemed too quiet, too still.</p>
<p>Then, like a cloud of ravens, a group of men appeared. They surrounded her quickly, some on horseback and some with on foot.</p>
<p>“What do we have here?” one of them asked.</p>
<p>“A noble, all alone in the woods,” another man answered with a lisp.</p>
<p>Weapons drawn, they closed in. Brienne would not suffer this without a fight. She drew her morningstar, sapphire eyes clear with focus and determination. A powerful gust of wind blew, pushing her hood back. Up on the hilltop, she saw him. <em>The Lion</em>. Their eyes met, and suddenly Brienne knew what she had to do.</p>
<p>With a wild leap, she dismounted her mare and brought her weapon down on the skull of the bandit closest to her. Swinging her morningstar to the left, she knocked a man down by hitting him in chest. He fell, gasping. As Brienne fought, her deep blue cloak rippled behind her like an ocean wave. Soon she was back to back with the handsome man, fighting like she never had before. It felt like hours – the blood rushing quick through her veins, the crunch of an attacker’s bone. She screamed and screamed, a fierce battle cry that made her lungs burn and her muscle ache.</p>
<p>When the two had prevailed, the bodies of Brienne’s attackers lay broken on the forest floor. They left for the nearest town, hoping a maester would see to their wounds.</p>
<p>They were in luck, for the small hamlet had not only an inn, but a blacksmith and a traveling maester. As they sat by the roaring fire, Brienne began to clean and polish her weapons.</p>
<p>“What big hands you have, wench,” he said playfully.</p>
<p>“The better to hold a blade with,” she replied without stopping her task. “And my name is Brienne, not wench.”</p>
<p>“And my name is Jaime. I still prefer wench for you though.”</p>
<p>“What a big mouth <em>you</em> have.”</p>
<p>“The better to kiss you with.”</p>
<p>That startled her, and when she looked up, he was there, so close their noses touched. He kissed so softly, she thought it was a dream.</p>
<p>They slept in the same bed – with a sword between them for honor’s sake – but Jaime reached out for Brienne’s hand in the dark of night.</p>
<p>“I thought you were a golden creature when I first laid my eyes upon you,” she whispered. “A lion, with your shining hair. I’ve never seen something more beautiful.”</p>
<p>Chuckling, Jaime brought their intertwined hands to his lips and bared his teeth mischievously.</p>
<p>“Are you afraid of the big, bad lion, wench?”</p>
<p>“No – because I will win the Harrenhal melee.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it ⚔</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>